


Bad boy

by tomoshibi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoshibi/pseuds/tomoshibi
Summary: Jensen是一只贪吃的猫咪，现在他需要一点惩罚了。





	Bad boy

“Jen，come here.”  
低沉的男声带着慵懒从房间中央巨大的皮质沙发上响起，瞬间吸引了猫咪的注意力，随着迅速的转头耳尖微微弹动，碧绿的细长猫瞳锁定声音的方向。  
地板上铺开雪白的长毛地毯，猫咪走过时轻盈无声，只带过一串可疑的细小红痕。他靠近男人，身体一路向上掠过，降落在男人的膝盖上，炽热的重量引来男人愉悦的低笑声。他向前倾身，低头蹭在男人的耳边。  
“喵。”  
男人侧过头时长发拂过脸颊，大手轻而易举的握住他脖颈，以指尖在丰润的唇间游离，猫咪为这种感觉而颤抖，眼睛微微瞇起，翡翠似的盈着光几乎要漾出来，粉红的舌尖自红艷得过分的双唇间探出。  
“你又贪吃了是吗，我调皮的小猫？”  
头顶的耳朵象是主动承认错误一般向下耷拉着，少年的面上却勾着无可抑制的微笑，餍足的咕噜声在喉间滚动。  
“不听话的猫咪就应该得到惩罚，对吗Jensen？”  
男人的手沿着少年骨节分明的脊背来到光裸的大腿，在圆润的臀瓣上停留了过多的时间，然后挑开那件明显不属于少年所有的过于宽大的T恤，发烫的掌心几乎是在触到细腻肌肤的瞬间就令猫咪敏感的软了腰身，支撑不住的倒在他怀抱里，因为被过多的男人的气息包围而晕眩，尾巴无力的搭上强壮的手臂，开口时声音都不稳，温热的吐息就搁在男人唇边。  
“Yes, please. Please Jay——Jared.”他看见男人榛绿色的眸子此时沉淀有如全然的黑，最后的音节被吞没进滚烫的吻里，“Daddy.”

***  
Jensen还记得那些独自一人的生活——人类的脚步纷乱从身边经过，他踡起尾巴团在墻角，寒冷，飢饿，在陆离的霓虹灯里仍然感觉到黑暗，世界万物都如此忙碌，不会有人注意一只虚弱似是随时可以消失的幼猫。  
然后有一双手，那双手温暖有力，包裹住他就好像他是什么稀世易碎的宝物。这可是新奇的体验，因为他以为自己，一只丑陋的不讨喜的小猫，永远都不会得到这样的触碰。Jensen感觉到自己几乎因为巨大的喜悦而分崩离析，但当他被轻柔的力道抚过脑袋和耳根，梳理他乱糟糟的竖立起来的绒毛，他发誓他愿意为再一次得到他所体会到的温度做任何事。  
他愿意此刻就死在这个温度里。

那双大手此时正忙于点燃他身体能够感知到的每一个部分，他跪在柔软的沙发上但根本撑不住自己，汗珠顺着袜带从紧锢住大腿的网格间滚动坠落，沁凉的皮革都被他染上滚烫的热度。Jared的手稳稳的盖在腰间是他唯一的着力点，另一只手沿着袜圈滑动，停留在温腻的大腿内侧好像只是为了感受他难以自抑的细小颤抖。他仰起脖子咽下呜咽，心脏发出快乐的哀鸣声因为他现在占据这双手所有的使用权了。

Jared给予他所有想要的一切。热牛奶，小鱼干，直到他不再满足于这些，觅食的本能催促着他的尖齿和利爪，他开始害怕，害怕Jared会发现他是个怪物然后厌弃他。但是Jared望着他的眼睛永远带着笑，和一些他没法理解的东西，他为他带来食物，温柔的把他拥进怀里吻去他唇边的血迹，在他耳边低声呢喃。  
“It's okay, Jen. My little Jen.”  
Jensen从来不知道是谁将他带来这个世界，但是Jared是他唯一的生命所系，是他的神祇，他的daddy。

当他这样唤Jared的时候他可以得到原谅，得到亲吻和爱抚以及其他的许多。比如他现在能感受到炽热坚硬的物体抵住他印着“DADDY'S”短裤的第三个字母边缘，若有若无的压力擦过小腹下方令他的阴茎抽痛，抱怨短裤勒的太紧。房间里晚香玉的香气太过于浓郁他感到头晕目眩，但是Jared抬头咬住他的鼻尖，舔着散落在鼻翼两侧的雀斑还要感叹它们尝起来有多甜，于是他所能够感知到的除了Jared的气味再无他物，这对于猫咪敏感的嗅觉而言宛如投下一枚荷尔蒙炸弹，Jensen感觉他的内里都被炸成粉末然后混着血液从后穴流出来，打湿了Jared为他精心挑选的短裤。  
他几乎沉溺在这种浮于云端的快感之时被脖颈间的一点微凉惊醒，当他看清Jared手上拿着的物体后忍不住想逃开——他从来不喜欢项圈，那就好像他是一只任人摆布而毫无尊严的宠物猫。Jared知道这个，他当然知道，他知晓Jensen的一切，但是他此刻拿着那个精致的黑色项圈，笑起来的时候两个酒窝看起来纯良无害，就连Jensen摆出最委屈的含着水汽的绿眼睛盯着他瞧也没法让他心软半分，轻声的哄慰落在Jensen耳朵里象是恶魔的低语。  
“Come on, babe.”他的手搭上锁扣，Jensen气鼓鼓的转过头去时带起铃铛清脆的声响。  
“这只是一点小小的惩罚摆了，我的小猫。”

***  
Jensen曾经捕过一只绣眼鸟，它那时正站在窗台上歌唱，声音清灵好听。他好奇的把这个漂亮的小东西捉在爪子里翻来覆去的看，想着如果他吃掉它会不会也能够拥有这样动听的歌喉。结果当然只是猫咪的异想天开，但那之后再也没听见过绣眼鸟的悲鸣。  
因为Jared用它的暗绿色羽毛做成的逗猫棒，是他幼年时代最喜爱的玩具。

身上的短裤早已不知道被扔去了哪里，Jared揉捏他臀瓣的力度绝对会留下鲜明的掌印，他手心的温度几乎要把那里柔嫩的皮肤烫伤，Jensen甚至能感受到每一处的薄茧和纹路。手指几度从后穴边缘的皱摺处拂过，令他为更进一步的接触而期待不已，因此在所有温度突然离开的时候他发出一声失落的抽泣，然后扫在皮肤上的柔软触感惊得他几乎从沙发上跳起来——是羽毛，而且他熟悉这种痒痒的羽毛尖端的触感，他曾无数次的追逐着那抹暗绿的光影奔跑跳跃，在半空中扑咬住逗猫棒的时候被一双大手稳稳的接到怀里。  
Jared总是能接住他，不论何时都是如此。他放任自己完全跌进男人坚实的怀抱，额头抵在Jared肩膀，随着逗猫棒在身体上的触碰将灼热的叹息放进他的颈窝，耳朵微微抖动，蹭着男人的侧脸。Jensen咬住下唇感受着羽毛轻轻扫过他的小腹，大腿，划过柱身来到早已湿润的顶端，搔弄着敏感的马眼，他下意识地想要扭身躲开这种刺激却被立刻捉住腰身，男人的声音听上去残忍有如判决。  
“Stay.别忘了现在是惩罚时间。”  
“呜...”快感不断堆积，忍耐不住的呻吟显得软糯而无力，手指不自觉揪紧Jared依旧穿戴整齐的西装，揉乱了领口。  
“你看看你，后面的水都把我的裤子打湿了...也许你是只小母猫才对，是吗Jen?”Jensen想反驳，想咬破那张胡说的嘴，但是他除了带着哭腔的喘息外什么都说不出来。  
折磨人的逗猫棒终于离开，他还没来得及松口气，被冷落已久的尾巴忽然落入炽热掌心，尾根处的感知过于鲜活，他眼前炸开一片白光，几乎是尖叫着高潮，却被一只大手在瞬间掐住根部切断了爆发，马眼里只能可怜兮兮的吐出零星几股精液。这下他连挣扎的气力都失去了，闭着眼睛小声地抽泣。

“Shhh...” Jared怜惜地亲吻着他的发丝和额角，“再忍一忍好吗babe？我很快就会给你你想要的。”  
Jensen勉力抬起头，不顾还通红着的眼角想要摆出一个凶狠的表情。  
“你知道吗Jared,你就是个混蛋。”句尾被打断为惊呼，他象是被抽取了所有的力气般向前扑去，Jared恶作剧似的笑声在耳边响起。  
尾巴对于猫咪而言无疑是最为重要的部分，但是当有人捏着他的尾巴塞进自己的后穴时，他也分不清哪边的感受更为痛苦。绒毛被打湿后留下些微养而刺痛的感觉，娇嫩的肠道在这样的刺激下不断收缩夹紧了尾巴对他的困境更是毫无帮助。更多的液体顺着尾巴流下来而Jared还在尝试着尽可能轻柔的推进尾巴将他打得更开，Jensen颤抖得象是快要崩溃，眼泪在Jared的肩膀上晕开一片深色。  
“Jay, daddy, please...! I can’t.”  
虚弱的祈求终于打动了Jared，他轻轻吻去Jensen挂在长睫上的泪水，柔声说着哄慰的赞美与情话。湿答答的尾巴被抽出来搭在一边，Jensen听见金属拉链的清脆声响，然后是巨大而滑腻的物体抵上穴口，他忽然不知道哪里来的力气扑上前咬住Jared的嘴唇。  
“Jensen.”  
在被完全占有的喜悦淹没他之前他听见呼唤。

***  
“你知道你犯了什么错吗？”  
Jensen很努力地让自己集中注意力去听Jared说了什么，这很困难，尤其是在Jared的怪物尺寸的阴茎在身体里横冲直撞，一次又一次擦过令他尖叫的那个腺体的时候。所以他选择露出一个傻笑，伸出舌尖缓慢的掠过有些干涸的唇瓣。Jared看上去不为所动，但是他的后穴传来的更多的酸胀感可不是这么说的，他觉得他的计划还算成功。  
“你是怎么引诱那个愚蠢的‘食物’，让他心甘情愿的被你吃掉？”  
Jared的声音压得更低了，粗哑的声音象是蕴含了什么魔力，死死的攫住他的灵魂。  
“你会对他眨着你那双绿色的眼睛，舔着你那该死的诱人的嘴唇？你会让他摸你的耳朵和尾巴，碰你还带着我吻痕的脖子吗？”  
Jared的进攻变得更加猛烈，Jensen几度想要开口，却只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
在颠簸的眩晕中他想起血液的气味，想起划开皮肤光滑的触感，想起人类在生命的最后一刻喉咙里绝望的呼喊。  
他低下头，锐利的尖牙咬破Jared颈侧的血管，感觉到Jared呼吸一滞，在他快乐地品尝着鲜血的味道时用精液将他填满，而他终于来临的高潮就像空气中从未消散的鲜血香气那样甜美。

午夜过后，房间里的喘息声渐渐平息，只剩下角落里一双空洞的望向窗外的眼睛。


End file.
